


Чай с солью

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasizing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: Они подходили друг к другу. Совпадали, как шестеренки, только при взаимодействии заставляющие механизм работать.





	

Теплая рука Эммы крепко сжимает его руку, будто девушка до конца не уверена в том, что он так уж сильно хочет знакомиться с новой персоной.  
Стивен — это целый мир. Стивен самодостаточен, Стивен сам контроль, Стивену обычно хватает самого себя.  
  
— Нет, ты просто обязан его увидеть, — кивает девица, надевая на голову шляпку из бумаги. — Он потрясный. Тебе понравится.  
— Хотелось бы верить.  
— Стив, ты невозможен.  
  
Она проводит его по коридорам студенческого общежития. Мимо вереницы дверей, похожих друг на друга. Мимо группы учащихся, курящих у открытого окна.  
Один из них смотрит на Стивена так. Таким взглядом. Ну вы знаете каким.  
Его глаза задерживаются дольше, чем нужно, и он почти не слышит, что ему говорят товарищи. В любой другой момент Стивен бы сбавил шаг, дошел до угла, делая вид, что голые стены интересны настолько, чтобы так долго их рассматривать. На углу он бы притормозил и обернулся, проверяя, смотрит ли тот парень вслед. Дальше уже бы происходило что-нибудь до отвращения очевидное.  
Студент невообразимо хорош, блондин, крепкий, плечистый.  
Но Эмма тянет Стивена вперед, и он, провожая парня взглядом, отмечает, что мистер Хью Лори, который будет ему вот-вот представлен, должен быть чертовски, чертовски замечательной личностью.  
  
А потом комната, беспорядок и тощий парнишка с безумными ярко-голубыми глазами, гитарой и этим:  
  
— Так, стой, где стоишь. Я сейчас кое-что проиграю.  
  
Он трогает струны, и в мир Стивена Фрая окончательно и бесповоротно, как лев, настигающий слабую газель, врывается ракета по имени Хью Лори.  
  
…  
  
Хорошо, что Хью не в его вкусе. Стивен не будет отвлекаться на него, пока они работают. Да в принципе он вообще ни в чьем вкусе. Такой странный. Худой, длинный, с ногами-палками, как у кузнечика. У него вздернутый нос, огромные глаза навыкате, а на голове вихрь из прядей разной длины.  
Хотя девчонкам такие нравятся. Обладающие незаурядной внешностью, эти парни, как правило, стараются выделиться другими своими качествами.  
Хью музыкален, Хью забавен. Девицы вокруг разевают рты, слушая его. И Стивен, Стивен тоже разевает.  
Чего греха таить, он и свою внешность считает не особо притязательной. Но парней ему помогает клеить рот. Сплетая из знакомых слов витиеватые фразы, Стивен ломает умы этих мальчишек, погружая в философскую магию нежно-бежевого цвета, которой владеет в совершенстве. А потом он применяет свой рот немного южнее, и парни просто сыпятся.  
На Хью Стивен практикует только свое устное оральное мастерство, но этого достаточно.  
Лори смотрел на него с небольшим доверием в первое время. Вероятно, думал: «Так, какого черта. Зачем Эмме было нас знакомить? С этим болваном в пиджаке с надменно приопущенными веками, посасывающим горьковатый кончик трубки. Что он может?».  
Но он открыл рот, и Хью сел.  
  
…  
  
И что же вдруг выясняется? Что все те глупости про две части единого целого, идеально подходящие друг к другу фрагменты мозаики, которые Стивен считал баснями, хоть как-то пытающимися оправдать бессмысленное существование, не совсем и глупости? Потому что они подходили друг другу. Совпадали, как шестеренки, только при взаимодействии заставляющие механизм работать.  
  
Забросив тяжелое правое бедро на край стола, Стивен складывает руки на колене, попыхивает трубкой и задумчиво смотрит в окно, за которым бушует непогода. Он любит непогоду. Она способствует созиданию, как палка, из-под которой работает человечество. Не оставляет выбора.  
Хью шуршит бумагой где-то под его локтем, записывая обрывки его мыслей, дополняя собой и делая их целыми.  
Стивен начинает шутку, Хью пялится на него круглыми глазами и озвучивает финал еще раньше, чем он логично сложится в голове первого. Или наоборот. Потоки двух творческих энергий сливаются бушующими реками, и где чья вода — не разобрать. Это стихия, которая уносит обоих, ломает порядки и строит новое.  
  
Сотканные из разбросанных линий образы ложатся такими ладными костюмами, что Стивен думает — а как же было раньше? Я не помню, как было раньше. Как было до него.  
Образ Хью чуть глуповат, активен, авантюрен. Он полон энтузиазма и желания. Это и то, как Хью подает, ведет себя. Всегда двигается, скачет, когда сидит — постукивает пальцами или дрыгает ногой. Это очень забавный персонаж. Полностью противоположный ему.  
Образ Стивена монолитен, интеллектуален, остр на язык. Он не миндальничает, он отвечает с изрядной долей сарказма на все, что ему кажется глупым, а ему все кажется глупым. Мир вращается вокруг него безыдейным облаком у столпа, и среди всего этого есть только образ Хью, который восполняет его.  
  
…  
  
Хью потирает шею через толстый шарф и прокашливается, пробуя, в каком состоянии его горло сейчас. Он простыл под дождем, его глаза красные, а нос так опух, что похож на гриб, но он все равно пришел на репетицию в старый гараж.  
Стивен пьет крепкий сладкий чай без молока из крошечной чашки, кажется, не столько, чтобы действительно напиться, но чтобы соблюсти прекрасную традицию. Разогревание перед процессом. Стивен — поборник традиций, пусть и не всех. Совсем не всех. Особенно не тех, которые его мать хотела, чтобы он чтил.  
Он наблюдает, как Хью слоняется мимо с кружкой, похожей на пивную, и распространяет вокруг запах лекарств.  
  
— Говорят, хорошо помогает отвар из… — Стивен ловит его взгляд — это набегающее на правый глаз нижнее веко, — и замолкает, хотя и начинал эту фразу, чтобы побесить его, — аспирина.  
  
Хью демонстративно закидывается новыми колесами и еще раз откашливается, отставляя кружку на комод у зеркала.  
  
Он должен вступить, но он молчит. Горло подводит.  
Тогда Стивен достает свои листы и начинает читать его текст. Оба их текста.  
  
— Я не говорю таким голосом, — возмущается шепотом Хью и заливается в болезненном кашле.  
— Именно таким и говоришь, — парирует Стивен и кривляется еще больше.  
  
Это новая сцена, ее они еще не пробовали. Он отыгрывает написанные собой части так, как видел их в воображении, богато жестикулируя и поражая глубиной своей мимики.  
Конечно, ведь сейчас он не Стивен. Сейчас он немножко Хью.  
Сам мистер Хью Лори сидит на диване в углу, пристально следя за ним. Завернулся в коричневый плед, расшитый цветами, что всегда лежал тут, потому что порой Эмма смотрела на их репетиции, а она постоянно мерзла.  
Хью укутывается почти целиком, подтягивая к себе ноги, и Стивен задается вопросом, пахнет ли плед все еще духами его бывшей девушки, и чувствует ли Хью их сейчас, или у него насморк. И его это волнует, как волнует все в Хью. Да, потому что Хью его чертов лучший друг, вторая половина его души, вторая половинка пазла его я. Все те недостающие детали, все, чего не хватает в нем, это есть в Хью.  
Как-то Стивена спросили, с кем бы он провел вечер — с молодым Кэри Грантом, потрясающе красивым и потрясающе талантливым, в дорогом отеле под легкий джаз и старое красное вино, или же с Хью в клочках бумаг со сценарными репликами и шутками, вытканными из воображения обоих… Управляя языком, как заклинатель змей цветастой коброй, Стивен увел собеседника в глубокие дебри размышлений о совсем других вещах. Но ответ на этот вопрос он знал.  
  
…  
  
— Как думаешь, кто из нас глупее выглядит по телевизору? — спрашивает Стивен, когда рекламный блок прерывает тв-шоу.  
  
Боже, их показывают по телевизору. БОЖЕ. Именно эти слова крутятся в голове Стивена каждый раз, хотя внешне он и пытается изобразить вялое отторжение, мол, опять нас крутят, как будто ничего лучше не нашли для вечерней программы.  
Были и совместные проекты, и отдельные. Они играли на сценах и в парках в составе студенческих групп. Но телевидение это ведь совсем другое. Ты уже перестаешь быть звездой какой-то банды, тебя узнают все. Ну, или начинают узнавать. Продавец газет из палатки на углу два дня назад очень долго рассматривал его, а потом попросил автограф. Это было здорово. Стивен изо всех сил изображал, что расписываться на утренней прессе — самое обычное дело, он дцать раз на дню такое совершает, но внутри ликовал.  
Он хмыкает над воспоминаниями и смотрит на Хью, возвращающегося с булками. Себе берет коричный рогалик с сахаром, ему — лимонную сдобную. Ох, это сладкое. Тот еще наркотик.  
  
— Не знаю насчет глупости, но ты на экране выглядишь еще толще.  
  
Стивен смеется и кидает в него крошками, а когда Хью возмущенно оборачивается, он возвращается к образу изысканного джентльмена, который даже на диване сидит с прямой спиной.  
  
…  
  
Хью восхитительный, Хью волшебный, и Стивен влюблен в него настолько, насколько можно быть влюбленным в другого человека, не желая с ним интимного. Как сахар в детстве и табак в юношестве, Хью становится его болезненной аддикцией, навязчивой потребностью во всем, что он из себя представляет. Стивену чертовски нравится это все, вся хьюлорная сущность, вся его душа, все его мысли, все его жесты. Все то неловкое внешнее, к чему было странно привыкать, кажется замечательным дополнением, как извилистая ракушка для сочного моллюска.  
  
— Хью, ты моллюск, — быстро озвучивает свои мысли Стивен, глядя, как тот собирает бумаги с пола.  
  
Хью останавливается, смотрит на него: «а?» — и продолжает заниматься своими делами. Нужно успеть, потому что вечером они с подругой куда-то идут, и Стивен вновь вспоминает о существовании жизни за пределами Хью Лори.  
Это как день и ночь. День, ослепительный творчеством, великолепием фантазии и магии, рожденной двумя сознаниями. И ночь, когда у каждого своя жизнь, и еще надо придумать, чем бы заняться, пока не наступило утро.  
Стивен в свободном полете и иногда встречается с парнями, но почему-то ему все время попадаются или глупые, или молчаливые. Он предположил бы, что вторые тоже глупы, но пока они не озвучивают более пяти слов подряд, ему сложно сделать вывод. Но они симпатичные, и это заставляет закрыть глаза на то, что у них внутри.  
Он думает о том, как тараторит Хью, влетая в комнату и стряхивая пальто мимо вешалки, когда у него есть идея, и нужно быстро-быстро ее записать, пока он не забыл. Думает о руках, комкающих листы, потому что чернила не поспевают за мыслями. Еще и оставляют пятна на светлой коже, негодники.  
У него красивые руки.  
  
…  
  
Хью забирается на скамейку, его волосы все еще влажные от шампанского, которым их окатили, а в бокале остатки из той же бутылки.  
Он не ждет паузы, а просто перекрикивает гам вокруг.  
  
— Ну и еще раз, ребята. Те, кто ждал наше шоу, поздравляю! Это и ваша победа тоже. Кто не ждал… черт, да мы еще и второй сезон сделаем!  
  
Он набрался достаточно, потому что валится со стула на чьи-то руки, и его тащат пить уже в другой угол.  
  
Стивен хмелеет медленно, в его теле есть где разгуляться алкоголю. Он поступает в кровь капля по капле, и с каждой новой порцией Стивен чувствует, как зрение падает на еще один пункт. Так хорошо. Не видно толпы.  
Стивен не то чтобы совсем не любит людей. Ну, по отдельности они ничего, но не когда их много, когда «я» превращается в «мы», а коллективное преобладает над индивидуальным.  
Он поддерживает вежливую беседу, гладя себя по коленям, хотя с трудом разбирает ее смысл. Это что-то настолько неуклюжее, что он не утруждает себя тем, чтобы углубляться в чужие слова. Когда ответов «да» и «ясно» одного из говорящих достаточно, беседа не стоит свеч.  
  
Почти все уходят, и последние утаскивают Хью. Стивен готов поклясться, его кто-то нес на руках, а он командовал, как пингвин на своей льдине. Но потом он вновь в его квартире, на кухне, пьет воду из горлышка чайника и обливается, смеясь, когда Стивен закатывает глаза, приваливаясь плечом к косяку.  
  
— Мы молодцы, а? — булькает Хью, вытирая губы.  
  
Он нетвердо идет к нему и становится напротив, подражая его позе. Но если у Стивена она выглядит логично, он крупный и занимает много места, Хью — пародия. Он выпячивает живот и упирается руками в поясницу, а его глаза блестят, как две рыбины на поверхности озера.  
  
— Мы большие молодцы. Теперь нельзя расслабляться. А то превратимся в какое-нибудь шоу талантов.  
— Не дай бог, — Хью напрягает челюсть, представляя себе эту перспективу, и качает головой.  
  
А потом… Стивен даже не помнит, почему они смеются, но у Хью подкашиваются ноги, и он кажется таким мелким, сгорбленно упираясь лицом ему в ключицы. Его пальцы дергают хлястики на брюках Стивена, и он замолкает, позволяя гладить себя по голове.  
Позднее Стивен задает себе вопрос, как можно запутаться в таких маленьких ножках, но Хью запутывается. Цепляется за него, и хотя он худой и легкий, Стивен хочет упасть вместе с ним. Возможно, он и сам пьян, и поэтому его кренит. А пол такой прохладный и хороший.  
Стивен все еще смеется, заваливаясь на бок, чтобы не придавить Хью, а тот складывает руки на груди, становясь похожим на тираннозавра, складывает свои красивые руки, и смотрит в потолок, как будто там показывают одно из тех вечерних шоу, где иногда бывают леди в купальниках.  
Стивен мог бы посмотреть туда же, но он знает, что там ничего нет, и Хью знает, что там ничего нет, просто в его голове вновь происходит что-то. Наверное, это стоит записать. Он хочет спросить, нужна ли ему бумага, но Хью поворачивает голову к нему и улыбается.  
Стивен упирается рукой в пол по другую сторону его тела, когда Хью тянет его лицо ближе, гладя по затылку. Хью целует его в губы.  
Хью облизывает их. Хью пахнет шампанским вдоль и поперек.  
Стивен чувствует его язык у себя во рту, и тот как медуза бьет его током посреди метущегося океана происходящего. Он отравляет остатки его трезвых мыслей, и у разума случается интоксикация.  
Для Стивена поцелуи имеют значение. Он не позволяет другим видеть, как целуется сам, и не делает этого с тем, кто ему на самом деле не нравится. Если приходится поцеловать кого-то по роли, приходится долго настраиваться.  
А это случается.  
Хью ему не нравится. Хью сводит его с ума, потому что он не знает, что это, чем является. Значит ли это что-то легкое и беззаботное вроде поцелуйчиков, которыми обмениваются разнополые друзья, или что-то бесподобное, что он мог бы иметь в виду.  
Рука Хью теребит его ремень, ложится на него через ширинку брюк и поглаживает, надеясь вызвать реакцию.  
Он просто пьян, и ему просто хочется.  
А реакция есть. Никуда не девается.  
  
Стивен опирается на локоть, несмотря на протестующее мычание, когда он отрывается от него, и заглядывает в глаза, в которых недовольство мешается с растерянностью. Осознает ли тот сам, что делает? Ох, ты же не настолько мечтатель, Стивен. Конечно, он не осознает.  
  
— А я ведь мог бы тебя трахнуть, Хью, — бормочет он, то ли давая волю своим мыслям, темным и глубинным, которые не выпускал, чтобы ничего не испортить, то ли пытаясь отрезвить друга и дать ему понять, на что это все похоже.  
  
Тот молчит, оценивая его слова. Но вместо того, чтобы неловко отползти, встать и попытаться притвориться, что ничего нет, Хью приподнимает уголок рта:  
  
— Так давай.  
  
Стивен качает головой и упирается носом в его ключицу, потому что это — не то, что происходит между друзьями, когда они пьяны.  
Они помогают добраться друг другу до дома.  
Они объясняют партнерам друг друга, почему те вели себя так глупо — «ведь он был просто пьян».  
В крайнем случае они достают из шкафа чистое белье и стелют на диване, пока другой засыпает прямо на стуле.  
  
Улыбка так и остается на губах Хью, когда он проваливается в сон.  
Стивен вздыхает и идет стелить ему на диван.  
  
…  
  
Было столько всего, но это — их. Восхитительное и невероятное их шоу. Где все пропитано Фраем, где все пахнет Лори. Все, что происходит там, имеет свой фон из воспоминаний и житейских историй. Конечно, они не персонажи ситкома, и не все можно остроумно переложить на бумагу, сделав смешным. Обычно Стивен тут вспоминает первый раз, когда Хью заваривал ему чай.   
  
\- Стивен, эту лампочку надо заменить.   
\- Не надо. Все равно вечером я не хожу на кухню.  
  
Хью перепутал банки и щедро насыпал в его чашку соли.   
Стивен сделал глоток и моргнул, смотря на него. Но, так ничего ему не сказав, выпил весь чай.  
Он любил после рассказывать про этот случай друзьям и знакомым. Но как объяснить, почему это сделал, он не знал. И это осталось лишь пятнышком на его памяти.   
  
...  
  
В итоге, чем больше они получают, тем больше приходится и отдавать.  
Нужно писать, а времени все меньше и меньше, а требования все выше.  
То, что вылетало из головы с такой легкостью, теперь должно быть подконтрольно срокам и сценариям. Нельзя просто так взять и творить, когда хочется. Есть дата, есть необходимый объем.  
Без поддержки Стивен чувствует себя вялым и немощным, словно во время употребления своего маленького сахарно белого — но совсем не сладкого — допинга выдаивает из себя все, а в остальное — внутри остается лишь песок.  
Он карябает ручкой по бумаге, и чернила поддерживают его настроение, отказываясь писать. Как будто есть что.  
  
Хью курит у окна, подведя итог на сегодня, но он хотя бы что-то сделал.  
«Надо собраться», — говорит себе Стивен и пытает взглядом лист бумаги, но там ничего не появляется. Может быть, это просто не его день. Не его неделя. Да и месяц какой-то ни о чем.  
  
— Пойду заварю чаю, — Хью тушит сигарету среди десятков окурков в пепельнице на подоконнике и уходит.  
  
Он ставит перед Стивеном маленькую чашку, и она пахнет так ароматно и терпко. И он думает о прошлом, о дешевых гаражах и диванах, о коричневых пледах и свободе, свободе всего, что у них была.  
Нужно как-то пережить этот период, этот дерьмовый февраль, эту пасмурную пелену безысходности.  
Когда-то творилось в любой момент времени, лишь бы быть рядом. А сейчас нужны условия.  
Но Стивен выпивает свой чай — очень сладкий, потому что Хью больше не путает банки, - и на некоторое время все по-прежнему.  
  
…  
  
Он представлял много раз, как это бы было.  
Тот вечер, когда было официально подтверждено — «Шоу Фрая и Лори» быть, или любой другой. Иногда Хью там пьян, иногда трезв, как стекло.  
Его волосы под рукой мягкие и волнистые, а глаза прикрыты, потому что… потому что его взгляд это не то, что он может вынести.  
Стивен не на самом деле хочет его. Не так, как кого-нибудь, с кем знакомился, изначально имея планы на отношения и виды на тело. Просто размышляет, каково бы это было — касаться его плоти, уже ощупав душу вдоль и поперек.  
Стивен рассматривает своего парня, спящего на его подушке, закинув под нее руки, и он тощий, бледный, глазастый. И умный. Стивен упустил, как его вкусы отошли от подтянутых красавчиков. Но ему нравится, что он стал ценить внешнее менее. Потому что к необычному виду можно привыкнуть. Полюбить то, что казалось непривлекательным. Найти соль в изъянах. Но если человек глуп, с этим мириться невозможно.  
  
Интересно, как бы прореагировал Хью, если бы он провел пальцами по его боку. От подмышки до косточки бедра.  
Если бы скользнул языком от яремной впадины до мочки уха. Если бы поцеловал, когда он не пьян, а хоть как-нибудь осознает происходящее.  
Эти мысли Стивену не нравятся. Он знает, как бы тот прореагировал. Поэтому оставаться в рамках фантазии приятнее.  
Там Хью пахнет шампанским, вытягивается на постели из мыслей и так хрипло стонет, когда Стивен покрывает поцелуями его глаза, досыта касаясь его тела руками.  
Желать безответно больно и глупо, но страдание, мало-помалу испивая его, наполняет новым смыслом, заставляет по-другому взглянуть на вещи.  
Стивен творит, как безумный, и смех сквозь слезы заполняет собой все, превращая в горькую иронию, под легкой шубой юмора которой мало кто видит больше обычной шутки.  
  
…  
  
Больше денег, больше славы, больше влияния, но меньше времени. Самой дорогой и невосполняемой валюты.  
И меньше их друг у друга.  
Стивен прекрасно понимает, они не единый организм, части которого не просуществуют друг без друга. Они оба талантливы, оба блестящи, оба востребованы. В этом тандеме нет звезды, и нет якоря. Это два северных сияния, наложившихся одно на другое, засверкав ярче. Но и по отдельности они прекрасны.  
«Я сама скромность».  
  
У Хью семья, у Хью проекты. Стивен пишет новую книгу, у Стивена проекты.  
Чем глубже в лес, тем реже встречи. Тем чаще звонки, потому что привыкнуть жить друг без друга уже невозможно.  
И к сожалению или счастью, это уже не полуночные: «Хью, приезжай, у меня идея». «Стивен, приезжай, мне одиноко». «Хью…» Эти разговоры длинны, потому что им есть что рассказать, потому что их жизни — теперь две разных жизни, и тем для бесед много.  
У Хью проблемы, и Стивен не дает ему сойти с ума, откладывая бумаги и забывая то, что хотел написать, слушая его и не перебивая. Помогая сложить все, что происходит в жизни, и в конце пошутить, что бывает и хуже. Например, у него.  
Хью находит время на Стивена, когда тот думает о бессмысленности своего существования, раненный в самое сердце литературным поражением или подножкой в личной жизни. Он приезжает через океан, сидит на террасе и гладит по плечу, когда это нужно.  
Но графики, сценарии и телевидение сковывают по рукам и ногам, и все эти мелкие фрагменты близости остаются лишь фрагментами, а не составляющими их единого прошлого, когда они виделись чаще, чем с кем бы то ни было.  
  
Стивен уже не мечтает о том, как было бы — целовать его, — но лишь крутит в памяти воспоминания о сумрачных вечерах в гараже или в его старой квартире, где было место сладкому чаю, булочкам с лимоном и корицей, чернильным пятнам и безумным идеям.  
  
Но паузы между встречами все длиннее. А жизнь все тяжелее. Так же это происходит, верно?  
  
И вроде бы все по-старому, это все еще Хью. Но нет на нем уже тех нелепых рубашек, это выглаженный костюм. И волосы у него пострижены совсем коротко, а пачка сигарет в кармане той марки, которую он любит, а не той, на которую хватило денег. Да и глаза его уже не столь огромны, рассматривая мир с детской непосредственностью.  
Стивен постукивает дорогой ручкой по костяшкам пальцев и вспоминает, что и он уже не прежний глупый Стивен.  
  
— Как все происходит? — Хью ведет пальцами по клавишам рояля, но перебарывает желание сыграть простенькую мелодию, направляя взгляд в окно.  
— Происходит.  
  
Стивен хочет коснуться его кожи. Вспомнить, как это было легко и естественно. Как бежали по ней мурашки. Как она была светла на вкус в его видениях.  
  
Хью не поворачивается, но вжимает голову в плечи от прикосновения к затылку.  
  
— А как ты? — Стивен старается не приближаться уж слишком, но так хочется оставить на его коже след хотя бы от дыхания. И он чувствует себя таким открытым, потому что знает, что Хью знает.  
— Хорошо.  
  
Рука Хью все такая же красивая, такие же тонкие длинные пальцы.  
Хью смотрит в окно и кладет голову на плечо.  
  
— Мы были такими наивными когда-то.  
— А ты был еще и худым.  
— Я и сейчас худой.  
— Не скажи. Джо, кажется, совсем откормила твое брюшко.  
  
Хью смеется и поворачивается к нему лицом, поджимая губы.  
  
— Все было по-другому.  
— Да, было.  
  
Он долго молчит, собираясь с мыслями, и роняет следующую фразу, не смотря на него.  
  
— А ты ведь мог тогда меня трахнуть, Стивен.  
— Что?  
  
Стивен задерживает дыхание, пытаясь определить, бред ли это его воспаленного воображения или дурацкая игра, затеянная другом. В ушах звенит, а перед глазами радуги из оттенков светло-серого, как в старом телевизоре.  
  
— Я бы тебе дал.  
— Я не… Хью, ты пьяный, что ли?  
— Нет. И тогда не был. Не настолько. Вдруг вспомнил. Ты же тоже помнишь?  
— Да, я помню, но почему ты решил заговорить об этом сейчас?  
  
Хью пожимает плечами и хмурится.  
  
— Увидел твое отражение. Ты на меня так смотришь. Всегда так смотрел. Просто забавно. Все меняется. Но это нет.  
— ...и ты знал?  
— Конечно, я знал.  
  
Стивен чувствует себя пешкой. Резиновым мячиком. Любой другой игрушкой, с которой можно только играть. Но это вдруг не обидно, это просто обескураживает.  
  
— Всегда знал, — Хью вздыхает и отводит глаза. — И я ценю, что ты никогда мной не пользовался. Не поддавался на слабости.   
  
Он помнит мало случаев, когда ему не хватало слов. Но это один из них.  
  
— Теперь об этом же можно говорить? Столько времени прошло. Или... Забудь. Прости, что вообще об этом заговорил.   
  
И Стивен прощает. Прощает все, кроме своей глупости.  
Когда Хью уходит, он остается один и не остается. Он заваривает чай и кладет две ложки сахара, но чай почему-то соленый. Он даже проверяет, не спутал ли сахар с солью, но нет. Он вздыхает, берет свою ручку, очень дорогую ручку, и пишет вновь. Потому что что-то действительно меняется, но не это.


End file.
